Una Nueva Historia, Una Nueva Era
by GodessVenus
Summary: MinaxYaten. Es un universo alterno, espero y les guste.
1. Anhelos

** Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi_

**

* * *

Capitulo I: ****Anhelos**

* * *

Una hermosa noche, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto de aquel profundo cielo de un azul tan profundo, castillo inmenso, hermosos jardines y un silencio tranquilizador, reinaban esa noche en aquel planeta.

En lo mas alto del castillo podía verse a una hermosa mujer, con unos profundos ojos azules, tan intensos y profundos, tan alegres pero tan tristes a la vez, una larga y dorada cabellera, tan hermoso y brillante como el mismo sol, una piel tan blanca como la misma nieve, una fina y delicada figura, una hermosa sonrisa. Todo esto hacia de la soberana del planeta, la mujer mas bella según sus habitantes.

Estaba junto a la gran ventana de la torre de donde tenía la mejor vista del palacio, se podía ver el pueblo, los jardines del castillo, el enorme cielo estrellado. Estaba ahí parada pensando, abrazándose a si misma, reconfortándose.

Era tan feliz no le hacia falta nada, tenia a su marido, al cual amaba con locura, un planeta en paz, un pueblo feliz y pacifico, era tan feliz pero tan triste a la vez, sentía que algo faltaba, pero no sabia que.

_**¿Que es esto que siento?, ¿Porque esta tristeza?¿Porque si lo tengo todo me siento tan vacía? Amo a mi esposo y el me ama a ami de eso no hay duda, mi pueblo es feliz, ¿Por qué me siento tan sola si estoy en compañía de las personas que amo? ¿Que es lo que falta?**_

La reina estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, no encontraba la razón de su tristeza o, ¿tal vez si?

_**¿Querida?**_

En la habitación entro un hombre, alto de brazos fuertes y protectores, un cabello color plata, unos grandes y hermosos ojos esmeralda, un muy bien formado cuerpo y una gran sonrisa, que podía derretir a su esposa.

Camino hacia donde se encontraba la mujer de espaldas, la beso en la mejilla y la abrazo por la espalda, y así permanecieron.

_**Sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí**_

_**¿Tan predecible soy? **_

_**Algo, cariño, estoy preocupado, estos días has estado algo rara, te la pasas en los jardines en el día y el la noche siempre estas aquí viendo las estrellas, ¿Estas bien?**_

_**Claro que si, es solo que, siento que algo falta**_

_**¿Acaso no eres feliz?**_

El hombre soltó a su esposa y ella giro para poder mirarlo a los ojos, se acerco a el y lo beso, el la volvió a aprisionar entre sus brazos.

_**Claro que si querido, es solo que hay algo que falta para ser aun mas feliz.**_

_**Pues solo dilo que yo are cualquier cosa para hacerte completamente feliz.**_

_**Gracias pero, no creo que puedas hacer nada, no es algo material, es mas como un sentimiento, es… hay no me hagas caso, tal vez es la melancolía y la alegría de que al fin todas mis amigas se han casado y construido un gran reino, junto a sus esposos, ahora todos viven felices.**_

Ella recargo la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, quería sentir su calor, eso la hacia sentirse segura y tranquila.

_**Así es querida, todos los planetas tienen sus soberanos, además hemos hecho amistad con planetas de sistemas exteriores, y las guerras al fin han cesado, inicia una nueva era, un nuevo milenio.**_

_**Lo se y tal vez es, esa sea la emoción que me tiene así o…**_

_**Tal vez??? **_

Se separo de su esposo y se dirigió hacia la ventana una vez mas, se abrazo y miro una vez mas las estrellas. El se acerco y la abrazo de nuevo.

_**Serenity esta embarazada.**_

_**Cariño…**_

_**Lo se, estoy feliz por ella, pero no sabes cuanto desearía que nuestra familia creciera, que no solo fuéramos tu y yo…**_

_**Amor, entonces si sabes que es lo que te tiene así.**_

_**La verdad si mi vida, pero ya lo hemos intentado y…**_

_**Podemos seguir intentando (cara picara)**_

Ella se giro, río y lo beso.

_**Por eso te amo**_

_**Y yo a ti hermosa**_

Knoc, Knoc (puerta)

_**Pase**_

_**Disculpen sus majestades la cena esta servida**_

_**Gracias, enseguida vamos**_

_**Con su permiso**_

_**Vamos a cenar y después seguimos intentando, ¿Te parece?**_

_**Jajaja, tal vez…**_

Ella lo volvió a besar, estaba feliz de haberlo elegido a el, era un hombre maravilloso, además de guapo y fuerte, era inteligente, romántico, cariñoso, valiente, y además lo amaba con locura, aunque a veces era un poco bromista y juguetón, era lo que ella mas amaba de el, su buen humor y su enorme sonrisa, ante cualquier situación el siempre le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

_**¿Me acompaña hermosa dama?**_

Extendió su brazo en señal de caballerosidad, y ella lo tomo con gusto.

_**Claro que si apuesto caballero**_

El no podía ser mas feliz, lo había elegido entre muchos hombres, se sintió el hombre mas afortunado de la galaxia, y ahora también, después de años juntos, estaba casado con "La mujer mas hermosa del universo" como la llamaba el, además de su inigualable belleza, era paciente, amable, madura, aunque algo seria y a veces malhumorada, pero el lograba hacerla sonreír y eso lo hacia feliz. La adoraba, la amaba con locura, no podía ser más feliz.

Se tomaron de las manos y dirigieron al comedor, durante el trayecto no hablaron mucho, ella solo pensaba en la gran alegría de poder ser madre algún día, aunque aun no había podido lograrlo, no se detendría, sabia que ambos deseaban ser padres, tener un fruto del gran amor que se tenían.

_**Provecho**_

La cena transcurrió sin novedades, los reyes hablaron de sus próximos viajes aun faltaba visitar a algunos de sus amigos, los nuevos reyes de Júpiter, Urano, Marte y los nuevos planetas aleados.

Al terminar los reyes se dirigieron a sus aposentos y como había sugerido el rey decidieron seguir "intentando"

_**Te amo, Afrodita**_

_**Y yo a ti Ares.**_

* * *

**ESPERO DISFRUTEN DE ESTE 1ER CAPITULO DE MI NUEVO FIC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!! n__n**

**ATTE.**

**VENUSGODDNESS **


	2. Felicidad

** Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi_

**

* * *

Capitulo II: Felicidad**

_**

* * *

Buen día mi cielo**_

El sol entraba por la gran ventana de la habitación real, era una hermosa mañana, el sol brillaba, las plantas parecían mas verdes que nunca, el dulce trinar de las aves, hacían de aquella una hermosa mañana.

El hombre contemplaba a la hermosa mujer que dormía a su lado, su hermosa y delicada silueta, cubierta por aquellas sabanas blancas que dejaban ver la esbelta figura de la reina. Lucia tan pacifica, tan frágil, delicada, tan hermosa, las ganas de besarla eran inmensas, sus labios eran tan tentadores, sus largos cabellos dorados eran hermosos. No resistió las ganas, se acerco hacia su amada esposa y deposito en sus labios un tierno y apasionado beso, lleno de amor.

No tardo en notar que algo calido tocaba sus labios, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un agradable rostro, el de su esposo, el que adoraba admirar cada mañana, amaba a aquel hombre, la manera en que cada mañana la miraba y besaba para despertar, el beso acabo, el se alejo y la miro con unos ojos llenos de amor y ella no pudo mas que sonreír y terminar de despertar.

_**Buenos días amor mío**_

_**¿Dormiste bien querida?**_

_**Muy bien, ¿Y tu?**_

_**También**_

Se acerco la abrazo y beso una vez mas, no quería separarse de su amada ni un momento, pero aquel día iniciarían su viaje de visita a sus queridos amigos, así que una vez que terminaron de demostrarse su amor, con besos y apapachos, se levantaron y prepararon para partir.

Los reyes estaban listos para partir, el rey solo verifico un par de cosas mas y se prepararon para irse. Habían dejado el palacio en manos de su consejero real, todo estaba tranquilo así que no habría problemas en dejar el planeta unos días.

_**Hasta pronto**_

_**Que tengan un buen viaje**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Cuídense mucho por favor sus majestades**_

_**Claro que si, gracias**_

_**Hasta pronto**_

Los reyes partieron con los mejores deseos de todos. Su primer destino era Júpiter, ya habían visitado a varios amigos antes, y en esta ocasión comenzarían con Júpiter. Ahí los recibirían Zeus y Hera.

El vieja transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, fue un trayecto tranquilo y hermoso, los soberanos de Venus conversaban de las visitas que realizarían en esos días, además del sentimiento de la reina, de su inquietud por ser madre. Ares amaba a su esposa y quería hacerla completamente feliz, a el también lo entristecía no poder tener descendencia, el anhelaba con todo su corazón engendrar hijos con aquella mujer ya que ellos serian la prueba del inmenso amor que ambos sentían. Hablaron sobre esto, y su resolución fue seguir intentando, nada perdían con esto, ya si no lograban quedar embarazados adoptarían o esperarían algún tiempo para volverlo a intentar.

Sin percances se acercaban a Júpiter estaban ya a solo unos minutos de llegar.

_**Bienvenidos**_

_**Gracias Zeus**_

_**Que gusto que nos visiten teníamos tantas ganas de verlos.**_

_**Gracias Hera, nosotros también**_

_**Pasen, pasen por favor, los llevaremos a conocer.**_

Al llegar a Júpiter fueron recibidos por los reyes, eran grandes amigos, Zeus y Hera estaban tan felices de tener visitas y más aun si eran sus grandes amigos Ares y Afrodita.

Los anfitriones mostraron a sus amigos su habitación para que estos pudieran acomodarse y así llevarlos por un recorrido al palacio, para después tener una cena de bienvenida, las dos mujeres estaban felices pues podrían ponerse al corriente sobre todas las noticias sobre los hechos mas recientes de sus amigas y los respectivos reinos. Mientras tanto los reyes, trataban temas respectivos a los nuevos planetas aleados y la recién terminada guerra.

_**Tía Afrodita! **_

_**Tío Ares!**_

_**Pequeños como han estado?**_

_**Hola pequeños, Lita, Apolo han crecido!**_

_**Los extrañamos mucho tíos, hace tiempo ya que no nos visitaban!**_

El pequeño Apolo y pequeña Lita, eran los hijos de Zeus y Hera, los llamaban tíos ya que Zeus y Hera los consideraban parte de la familia. Los niños los querían mucho, y ellos adoraban a los pequeños.

_**Niños dejen respirar a sus tíos han tenido un largo viaje**_

_**Pero mamá**_

_**Apolo obedece a tu Madre**_

_**Esta bien Padre**_

_**Nos vemos después tíos **_

_**Adiós pequeños**_

_**Perdón por eso, los niños estaban ansiosos por verlos**_

_**No te disculpes Hera, nosotros también estábamos muy emocionados por verlos**_

_**Si han crecido mucho**_

_**Si los años pasan muy rápido Afrodita, parece que fue ayer, cuando eran solo unos bebes**_

Los reyes continuaron con el recorrido para después pasar a la cena que tenían preparada en honor de los recién llegados, fue una gran noche para todos en especial para los Reyes de Venus. Llegada la media noche, todos se dispusieron a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque los niños habían insistido en dormir con los Ares y Afrodita. Los Soberanos de Venus se preparaban para dormir.

_**Amor**_

_**¿Si, mi cielo?**_

_**Creo que estoy embarazada**_

Ares había quedado impresionado ante la confesión de su bella esposa.

* * *

**Hola a todos y muchas gracias por los Reviews, creo que el fic a sido de su agrado me da mucho gusto =), solo les pido paciencia ya que tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir, pero prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible. **

**Kinsei-Hime: **Muchas gracias por tu visita, y que bueno que te gusto, espero sacarte de dudas pronto.

**isa1181: **Muchas gracias, y claro que es un MinaxYaten, poco a poco se irán aclarando las cosas.

**Srita. Rossy Kou Ouiji: **Muchísimas gracias, a mi también me encanta Mina, es la mejor.

**Patty Ramírez de Chiba: **El fic si es MinaxYaten pero inicia un poco antes de lo que conocemos.

**Luna de Media Noche: **No te preocupes amiga, gracias a ti por darte tiempo para visitar mis historias, tqm!*

**Cielo Mágico: **SI tienes Razón pero, yo tome como base la mitología, y pues la verdad es mi historia, mas bien la manera en que a mi me gustaría que fuera, si Ares seria Rei pero me gusta mas como soberano de Venus, espero que entiendas.

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS VISITAS LOS ESPERO PRONTO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. CUIDENSE CHAO!* n_____n**

**ATTE.**

**VENUSGODDNESS **


	3. Niño o Niña?

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi_

**

* * *

Capitulo III: ¿Niño o Niña?**

_**

* * *

¿Estas hablando enserio mi vida?**_

_**Si mi amado Rey, estoy embarazada**_

El rey no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, no lo podía creer al fin serian padres después de tanto tiempo, abrazo y beso a su esposa, estaba tan emocionado, bueno, en verdad ambos estaban muy felices por la noticia, decidieron descansar y el día siguiente partir a Venus nuevamente para consultar al doctor de la reina y ver que todo estuviera bien.

Al día siguiente dieron la noticia a sus amigos, los reyes de Júpiter, de que partirían por motivo del embarazo de la reina, los reyes de Júpiter estaban muy felices por ellos se alegraron tanto de que al fin sus grandes amigos pudieran ser padres, ya que ellos anhelaban tener hijos, y serian muy buenos padres.

_**Lo siento en verdad, tenernos que ir a si de repente**_

_**No te preocupes Ares, yo lo entiendo no todos los días se es "Padre"**_

_**Jaja, no, creo que no**_

Zeus sabia que su gran amigo, Ares, anhelaba con todo su corazón ser padre y tener un hijo con su amada esposa era lo mas grandioso que le pudiera haber pasado así que el entendía con mucha facilidad la situación, ellos tenían que regresar y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien para la llegada del bebe. Las reinas, por su parte, estaban muy emocionadas, era el momento perfecto para un bebe o bebes, habían finalizado las guerras, tenían nuevos aliados, además seria la escusa perfecta para ver a sus amigas.

_**Bueno, pues creo que es hora de partir, gracias por todo**_

_**No tienes nada que agradecer Ares, son bienvenidos a quedarse y a regresar el tiempo en que ustedes gusten**_

_**Muchas gracias Zeus, y a ti también Hera**_

_**Amiga, tú sabes que son bienvenidos, los apreciamos mucho, son nuestros amigos**_

_**Gracias, creo que es hora, Afrodita me acompañas**_

_**Gracias por todo amigos **_

Los reyes se despidieron y tomaron rumbo hacia Venus, ambos están muy felices, serian padres al fin, esperaron tanto tiempo para que este momento llegara que no sabían como expresar todo lo que sentían en esos momentos, sus sentimientos estaban encontrados, era una mezcla de preocupación, alegría, incertidumbre, inmensa felicidad, confusión y muchísimos nervios. Pero los dos estaban convencidos de que recibirían a este bebe con los brazos abiertos, a darle todo su amor, su cariño, comprensión, cuidados, estaban decididos a ser grandes padres. Ese bebe seria el heredero del reino, el rey estaba convencido de que seria un niño, que seria un gran guerrero e iría con el de caza, por su parte la reina sentía dentro de su ser que ese hijo que esperaba era una hermosa niña, una tierna, delicada y muy educada doncella.

Los meses pasaron muy rápido la reina tenia ya 8 meses de embarazo, estaba a casi un mes de dar a luz, los reyes aun no sabían el sexo del bebe, no quisieron saberlo hasta de u nacimiento, todos los amigos de los reyes estaban muy felices por sus amigos que sabían lo felices que los hacia la idea de un bebe, y estaban convencidos de que serian unos padres maravillosos.

_**Buenos días mi amada reina, ¿Qué tal amaneció esta mañana?**_

_**Muy bien mi querido esposo**_

_**Lista para el desayuno**_

_**Si, solo déjame terminar de leerle a nuestra hija**_

_**Mi amor, cuantas veces te he dicho que será un niño, hay que hablarle de luchas, caza, doncellas en peligro, dragones, esas cosas**_

_**Mi amado esposo, es niña, ¿Quién crees que es la que lo trae en el vientre?**_

_**De acuerdo, no sabemos que es, hasta el momento en el que nazca sabremos que es…pero definitivamente es niño**_

_**Hay mi vida me haces tan feliz**_

_**Y tu ami mi amada reina, que cada día esta as bella y radiante**_

_**Usted mi estimado rey es un exagerado**_

El rey tomo a la reina entre sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso, tan delicado pero con un amor, la amaba y ahora que están apunto de ser padres, todo era perfecto.

Paso el ultimo mes, la reina comenzó a sentir los dolores de parto, los reyes, amigos de la hermosa pareja, fueron notificados inmediatamente de la noticia, los reyes de Venus estaban a punto de ser padres, el rey llamo inmediatamente al doctor. El doctor llego rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba la reina, el rey esperaba desesperadamente fuera de la habitación, caminando de un lado a otro, esperando tener noticias de su amada y de su hijo o hija, estaba tan emocionado pero al mismo tiempo nervioso, pasaban los minutos, las horas, y no pasaba nada, nadie salía a avisarle lo que estaba pasando, su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse, estaba a punto de explotar, de entrar y ver que era lo que estaba pasando, cuando de pronto…

_**Doctor, ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?**_

_**Su esposa esta perfectamente **_

_**¿Y mi hijo doctor?**_

_**Rey Ares…**_

_**¿Si doctor?**_

_**Muchas felicidades, es usted padre de…**_

**

* * *

Hola a todos y muchas gracias por los Reviews, creo que el fic a sido de su agrado me da mucho gusto =), aquí esta el tercer capitulo, un poco atrasado pero la inspiraron me había abandonado, espero que sea de su agrado =D **

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba: **Gracias que bueno que fue de tu agrado

**ttaioi kou: **Poco a poco espero ir aclarando tus dudas, muchas gracias y que bueno que es de tu agrado

**isa1181: **pues aquí esta espero seguir siendo de `tu agrado y muchas gracias por darte tiempo para leer

**Cielo Mágico: **Si, muchas gracias por tu comprensión

**Srita. Rossy Kou Ouiji: **pues creo que tenemos gustos muy pero muuuy similares, espero que te guste esta historia

**Katabrecteri: **no coman ansias, espero que le guste este capitulo

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS VISITAS LOS ESPERO PRONTO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. CUIDENSE CHAO!* n_____n**

**ATTE.**

**VENUSGODNESS **


	4. Princesa Venus

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo IV: Princess of Venus**

Habían pasado ya 16 años desde aquel día tan maravilloso, su padre era un gran hombre, su madre una hermosa mujer y ambos la amaban con todo su corazón, era muy feliz, todo el reino la quería, tenia todo, grandes amigas, unos tíos maravillosos que la adoraban, había sido una pequeña muy esperada, durante sus primeros años de vida había conocido todo el sistema solar, hasta los mas recónditos sitios del mismo. Era una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados, una figura esbelta muy bien definida, una gracia espectacular, una sonrisa que iluminaba todo, una voz preciosa, un talento increíble para la danza y el canto, pero obviamente todos tenemos defectos, ella era un poco distraída y dormilona pero tenia un corazón enorme, una gran voluntad, era bondadosa, cariñosa, amable paciente, era la hija perfecta, amaba a sus padres, quería complacerlos en todo.

_**Hija, ven por favor**_

_**Si madre ahora voy**_

Nuestra querida princesa estaba muy pensativa ese día, sus pensamientos volaban hacia otro lado del universo, adoraba a sus padres pero estaba sedienta de aventuras quería ver otros mundos, viajar, pero no quería estar lejos de sus padres, era su único apoyo ellos morirían si algo le llegara a suceder, era su única hija, su heredera.

_**Que pasa madre?**_

_**Hija, en que has estado pensando, te he visto distraída, que acaso no eres feliz?**_

_**Si madre, mucho, pero extraño mucho a papa, papa esta muy ocupado con la nueva guerra y yo quisiera poder ayudarlo, aun esta reunido con mis tíos, quiero decir con los reyes, y con los aliados de **__**Kinmoku.**_

_**Hija, yo se, que mas quisiera yo, ojala las guerreras no fueran solo una leyenda.**_

_**Una Leyenda? Guerreras?**_

_**Si, creo que esa historia te la contaba tu padre cuando eras aun muy pequeña, no creo que la recuerdes.**_

_**Mama, por favor, cuéntame la historia.**_

_**Bueno esta bien:**_

_"**Hace muchísimos años, existían 9 guerreras que luchaban para traer la paz a nuestro sistema solar, ellas eran provenientes de los planetas de nuestro sistema solar: Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Plut, ellas nos protegían con la ayuda de algunos aliados, de los peligros provenientes de otras galaxias, ellas eran las principales en pelear en las guerras, la ultima vez que se supo algo de ellas fue durante el milenio de plata cuando caos regreso y ataco al reino de la luna, el hogar de la princesa Moon, o como todos la conocían SAILOR MOON, ella era la heredera al trono, pero el reino de la luna era envidiado por caos, porque los habitantes de la luna tenían la vida eterna, esto desencadeno la mas grande guerra de toda la galaxia, todas las guerreras lucharon por proteger a la princesa, su gran amiga, y a si como a todos nosotros los habitantes del sistema solar. La guerra fue larga, pero un día caos se las arreglo para entrar al palacio y matar a la princesa, esto desencadeno la furia de las demás guerreras, pero caos se había vuelto mas poderoso ya que había conseguido quitarle a la princesa el pequeño cristal de plata que ella poseía en ese momento, la familia real de la luna, posee en su interior un nuevo cristal con cada generación, que sustituye al anterior es así como se decide quien es el siguiente en gobernar, de hecho todas las familias reales eran así, todas las guerreras protegían su propio cristal pero no era aun tan poderoso como el de la princesa Moon, así pues, caos se adueño de este cristal en crecimiento y ataco el reino, las guerreras intentaron detenerlo pero su poder no era suficiente, sus cristales aun no eran tan poderosos, así que murieron en el intento de vengar a sus querida amiga y tratar de recuperar el cristal, la reina de la Luna, al ver toda esta destrucción y a su querida hija muerta, hizo el sacrificio mas valorado y poderoso de todos los tiempos, con su amor de madre y el poder del cristal de plata, encerró el caos, pero esto no devolvería a la vida a las guerreras, la Reina recupero los cristales de las guerreras con los espíritus de estas, pero la reina perdió la vida después de este sacrificio, así que nadie sabe donde están los cristales, la leyenda dice que en el momento apreciado las guerreras renacerán, con mas fuerza, para salvar al mundo de la peor batalla de todos los tiempos…"**_

_**Y esa hija es la Leyenda, claro solo te conté lo más importante.**_

_**Mama, tú crees que podríamos recuperar los cristales?**_

_**Ojala hija, pero la verdad no tenemos idea de donde están, esto ocurrió hace siglos, y solo es una leyenda no sabemos si es cierto.**_

_**Pues yo lo averiguare, investigare si es necesario con los habitantes de la luna ellos deben tener alguna información, y además tengo que llamar a Serenity.**_

_**Hay hija, pues anda y suerte, ojala los encuentres para si acabar con esta guerra. Y me saludas a Serenity y a Selene.**_

_**Claro que si mama**_

_"**Estoy decidida, encontrare esos cristales a como de lugar"**_

_La princesa estaba decidida no descansaría hasta hallar los cristales, quería acabar con esta guerra, de ser necesario ella misma los buscaría en los planetas, en cada uno de ellos_

_**Hola, Serenity? **_

**Hola a todos y muchas gracias por los Reviews, creo que el fic a sido de su agrado me da mucho gusto =), aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, un poco atrasado pero la inspiraron me había abandonado, espero que sea de su agrado =D **

**Lu: **Muchas gracias Lu, jaja y no te preocupes te entiendo yo tmb he estado algo ocupada, espero que este cap te guste

**Katabrecteri****:** Muchas gracias por tu Review que bueno que te gusto

**patty ramirez de chiba:** Espero haber respondido niño o niña? Con ese cap.

**Srita. Rossy Kou**: Lo se, apenas estoy empezando a escribir asi qe no teni muchas ideas

**bloom enchantix:** muchas gracias

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS VISITAS LOS ESPERO PRONTO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. CUIDENSE CHAO!* n_____n**

**ATTE.**

**VENUSGODNESS **


	5. La Leyenda de las Sailor Senshi

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi_

**

* * *

Capitulo V: La Leyenda de las Sailor Senshi**

* * *

Nuestra querida princesa Venus no se quedo tranquila hasta haber investigado más sobre esta leyenda que le había contado su madre.

La "Leyenda de las Sailor Senshi" era el titulo del libro que nuestra querida princesa había encontrado, no podia esperar moria por saber mas acerca de todo esto.

"_Hace varios siglos, se desato la guerra mas grande de todos los tiempos, el caos habia sido liberado y habia atacado a varios sistemas solares, el siguiente era nuestro sistema solar, las SAILOR SENSHI eran guerreras pertenecientes a cada una de las familias reales del universo, ya que ellas protegían los cristales pertenecientes y guardianes de cada uno de los planetas, las guerreras de los planetas caidos se habia unido a las guerreras de nuestro sistema pero habian perecido durante la guerra ya que los poderes de los cristales habian perdido su efecto pues los planetas habian sido destruidos. Las senshis de nuestro sistema lucharon hasta el cansancio para proteger a la heredera de la Luna que tambien era SAILOR MOON, ya que el cristal que ella protegia era el mas poderoso del sistema y los planetas habian hecho una alianza para protegerlo, ademas ellas eran grandes amigas, la princesa de la luna estaba enamorada del principe de la Tierra, por lo que Caos se aprovecho de esta situación para asi vencer a la Luna, el tenia un gran odio contra los habitantes de la Luna, y estaba decidido a matarlos a todos, y tendiendo una trampa a los principes enamorados, logro su venganza, las senshis no pudieron hacer nada ya que se estaba librando una batalla en el palacio, y creyendo a la princesa segura con el principe dentro de este, se confiaron, aunque nadie sabe como entro el caos al palacio aun, lo unico que se sabe es que se encontro a los principes muertos, las senshis tambien murieron durante la batalla, estas usaron sus ultimas fuerzas y sus cristales para encerrar al caos, aunque nadie sabe a ciencia cierta como sucedió esta solo es una teoria lo que si se sabe es que la Reina de la Luna, invoco a la magia antigua para salvar a los cristales de las senshis y ponerlos a salvo hasta que fueran necesarios de nuevo, las senshis son honradas desde ese dia en nuestro sistema y se cree que algun dia se desarrollara una batalla que ameritara que los cristales vuelvan a surgir asi como las sailors para salvar al sistema de la guerra mas grande jamas librada…"_

_**Esto quiere decir que los cristales pueden ser encontrados y usados de nuevo!...pero… ¿donde estan?¿como activarlos? Tendre que seguir investigando**_

Mina no se quedaria tranquila hasta encontrar toda la información referente a la leyenda, y la ayuda ya venia en camino, la princesa habia llamado a Serenity y le conto todo lo que sabia hasta el momento ella quedo de reunirse con ella en Venus y de llamar a sus demas amigas para emprender la busqueda de los cristales

"_Los cristales podran ser allados por las proximas sailor senshi…"_

"_Los cristales se allan en los lugares menos esperados, algunos autores dicen que se encuentran en sus respectivos planetas, otros dicen que estan dentro de las senshis…"_

"_El cristal de plata como se le llamo al cristal guardian de la Luna es el mas poderoso…"_

_**Mina: Esta es alguna de la información que encontre, yo se que es muy poco pero son los datos mas relevantes**_

Habian ido todas las amigas de nuestra querida princesa: Serenity, Princesa de la Luna; Amy, Princesa de Mercurio; Rei, Princesa de Marte; Lita, Princesa de Jupiter; Hotaru, Princesa de Saturno; Haruka, de Urano; Michiru, de Neptuno y Setsuna, de Pluto.

_**Haruka: Es muy buena información Mina, porque no iniciamos la busqueda.**_

_**Mina: Claro que si solo es cuestion de hablar con nuestros padres y claro después de hoy.**_

_**Amy: Porque después de hoy?**_

_**Mina: Porque padre invito a los planetas aliados, y quiere que este presente para la cena**_

_**Michiru: De acuerdo eso nos da tiempo de arreglar todos los detalles nos vemos mañana aquí para iniciar la busqueda**_

_**Mina: Entonces asi sera, no descansare hasta que esta guerra haya cesado, nos vemos mañana chicas y muchas gracias por venir…**_

_**TODAS: Hasta mañana, y buena suerte con la cena.**_

Mina no estaba muy contenta con la cena de esa noche, pues ella preferia iniciar su busqueda a estar en una cena con diplomaticos.

_**Arodita: Hija estas lista?!**_

_**Mina: Si madre, estoy contigo en unos instantes**_

_**Afrodita: Esta bien te espero en el corredor, vamos a recibir a la visita**_

_**Mina: De acuerdo madre. Como odio esto.**_

Mina se habia puesto el vestido que usaba en las ceremonias reales, era un largo vestido amarillo, de tirantes, brillaba espectacularmente, su larga cabellera era sujetada por un delicado broche de oro, y llevaba el medallón que le habia sido heredado por su madre

_**Mina: estoy lista madre**_

_**Afrodira: Muy bien hija vallamos**_

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo, ahí las esperaba Ares.

_**Afrodita: ya estamos aquí mi amor**_

_**Ares: se ven hermosas, las dos mujeres, mas bellas**_

_**Mina: hay ya papa, solo lo dices por ser amable**_

_**Ares: Claro que no hija, ustedes dos son mi tesoro no dejaria que nada ni nadie las lastimara.**_

Ambas habian sido conmovidas por las palabras de Ares, y le dieron un fuerte abrazo, era un hombre muy protector, y ellas lo amaban era el mejor Padre y esposo del universo, eso era lo que ellas le decian a cada momento.

_**Ares: Aquí llegan los invitados.**_

Habian llegado los reyes de Kinmoku, Taiki y Kakyuu, junto a sus tres hijos Taiki, Seiya y Yaten, este ultimo habia captado la atención de nuestra querida princesa, sus ojos se habian encontrado, era como si se conocieran de años, sentian ganas de correr y abrazarse, Mina solo pudo sonrojarse ya que no entendia que estaba pasando era la primera vez que veia al chico y sentia demasiadas cosas, el tambien estaba confundido pero era muy orgulloso y obstinado como para pensar en eso, simplemente se decia a si mismo que eran nervios o nauseas por el viaje, aunque aun asi su corazon estaba acelerado, debia hablar con esa chica, debia saber porque estaba pasandole tal cosa, aunque tambien acepto que la muchacha era muy hermosa una larga cabellera dorado, una silueta delineada, unos profundos ojos azules, y una hermosa sonrisa.

_**Ares: Bienvenidos, bienvenidos- dijo el rey acercandose a los invitados-bienvenidos a mi palacio**_

_**Rey Taiki: Muchas gracias, Ares, estamos muy agradecidos por la invitacion, estamos muy alagados.**_

_**Ares: Pasen por favor**_

_**Rey Taiki: Gracias, a si lo olvidaba, ella es Kakyuu, ya habias conocido a mi esposa, ellos son mis hijos, Taiki, Seiya y Yaten.**_

_**Ares: Mucho gusto, ellas son mi esposa Afrodita y mi hija Minako.**_

_**Afrodita y Mina: Encantadas de conocerlos**_

_**Ares: Ahora, pasemos al comedor**_

Yaten no podia dejar de admirar a Mina, lo tenia hipnotizado, hablaria con ella a como diera lugar. Después de la cena, se dirigieron a los jardines, los 3 hermanos y Mina se sentaron a conversar cerca de la fuente del jardin. Ella les platico el plan que ella y sus amigas planeaban, y ellos decididos a apoyar en esta guerra decidieron acompañarlas.

_**Seiya: De acuerdo entonces nosotros iremos con ustedes.**_

_**Mina: Estan completamente seguros?!**_

_**Taiki: Claro que si, nosotros tambien queremos que esta guerra termine, en estos momentos hablare con padre.**_

_**Seiya: Yo te acompañare **_

Seiya y Taiki se dirigieron a hablar con su padre, mientras Mina y Yaten los esperaban, estos estaban conversando tan agradablemente que parecia como si se conocieran de años, se hicieron grandes amigos, y estuvieron toda la noche juntos. Sus hermanos se dieron cuenta de esto y les parecia raro ya que su hermano no era muy sociable.

Al dia siguiente todos se reunieron, listos para partir.

Despues de las presentaciones pertinentes, se dirigeron a emprender su viaje, Mina estaba decidida a encontrar esos cristales, no descansaria hasta parar la guerra


End file.
